szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rezension Herbarz szlachty Wolyńskiej
'Rezension zum Wappenbuch des Adels Wolhyniens' von Dr. Edward von Schlesinger Gezeichnete Artikel geben die Ansicht des Verfasser wieder und entsprechen nicht immer der Meinung der Redaktionsmehrheit der WIKIa Szlachta. [[Wolhynien-liste| zurück]] Datei:Zitieren-dieses-Artikels.png Empfohlene Zitierweise Schlesinger, Edward von: „Rezension zum Wappenbuch des Adels Wolhyniens: „Herbarz Szlachty Wolyńskiej", in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL: http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/Rezension_Herbarz_szlachty_Wolyńskiej, Zugang .. . .. . 201. . Die nun vorliegenden ersten 2 Bände des Wappenbuches des Adels Wolhyniens „Herbarz Szlachty Wolyńskiej sind Ergebnis der seit dem Jahre 2000 andauernden Arbeit des Autor über die Szlachta in Wolhynien (heutige Westukraine, neben Galizien). In diesen 13 Jahren bearbeitete der Autor über 5.000 Fälle der Adelslegitimation, wobei einen Großteil des Uradels die aus dem westlichen Teil der Res Publica Serenissima (1385 -1795) eingewanderte Familien darstellen (besser bekannt als Adelsrepublik, bestehend aus den zwei Landesteilen Königreich Polen und Großfürstentum Litauen): Titel: Chorowiec, Oleg: Herbarz szlachty wolyńskiej - des Adels Wolhyniens, Band 1, Radom 2012, 1. Auflage, ISBN 978-83-935076-0-3, 574 Seiten im Hardcover - bereits vergriffen Band 2, Radom 2013, 1. Auflage, ISBN 978-83-935076-1-0, 577 Seiten im Hardcover - bereits vergriffen. 'Territoriale Einordnung des Wappenbuches' Wolhynien (selten auch Wolynien, UA - Волинь/Wolyn, LIT - Voluinė, PL - Wołyń, RU - Волынь/Wolyn) ist eine Landschaft in der nordwestlichen Ukraine. Das „Lodomerien“ im Namen des österreichischen Kronlandes Galizien und Lodomerien geht auf Wolhynien zurück. Allerdings lag Wolhynien nie im habsburgischen Herrschaftsbereich – der Name wurde einfach aus der ungarischen Königstitulatur entnommen, da Ungarn im Spätmittelalter eine Oberhoheit über das Gebiet beanspruchte. Wolhynien gehörte bis 1569 zu Litauen und wurde im Rahmen der Reichsumwandlung von der Personal- zur Realunion der Res Publica an den kleineren Reichsteil - das Königreich Polen - abgetreten, wo es in die Provinz Kleinpolen eingegliedert wurde. Hierdurch wurde erreicht, dass die beiden Reichsteile vergleichsweise gleich groß wurden - wobei sich allerdings Litauen zugleich der ukrainischen Problematik entledigte. centre| 600 px|Wolhynien innerhalb der heutigen Ukraine 1793 wurde Wolhynien im Zuge der Teilungen der Adelsrepublik in Ost und West geteilt. Der Osten fiel 1793 mit der Zweiten Teilung der Res Publica an das Kaiserreich Russland, der Westen von Wolhynien kam dann nach der Dritten Teilung 1795 ebenfalls zu Russland. Durch die Freilassung der Leibeigenen durch den russischen Zaren entstand im Jahr 1861 ein plötzlicher Arbeitskräftemangel in Wolhynien. Viele Eigentümer konnten ihre Arbeitskräfte nicht mehr bezahlen und verkauften stattdessen ihr Land. So wurde die Ansiedlung von Deutschen in ‚deutschen Kolonien‘, von denen zwei bereits 1797 bzw. 1816 gegründet worden waren, massiv unterstützt. Vor allem 1862–1864, aber auch bis in die 1890er Jahre strömten zahlreiche Deutsche ins Land, so dass 1914 etwa 250.000 Deutsche (Wolhyniendeutsche) im Land lebten. Außerdem wurden von der österreichisch-ungarischen Regierung rund 16.000 Tschechen im Grenzgebiet zu Russland angesiedelt, die als Wolhynientschechen bis 1945 ebenso wie Wolhynienpolen eine Minderheit darstellten. Im Laufe des Ersten Weltkrieges wurden vom 5. bis 15. Juli 1915 alle etwa 240.000 Deutschen aus diesem Gebiet zwangsausgesiedelt und ein Großteil wurde nach Sibirien deportiert. 1918 durften die Bewohner zurückkehren, so dass bis 1924 etwa 120.000 Bewohner nach Wolhynien zurück kehrten. Das Dworjanstwo Adelsstand in den Westbereichen des Kaiserreiches Russland wurde mit über 19.000 Eintragen im Werk von Sergiej Łysenko und Evgen Czernecki über die Adelslegitimierungen in der rechtsseitigen Ukraine in den ersten Dekaden des XIX. Jhdt. bisher mehr statistisch aufgearbeitet. Nicht erfasste Landesteile der linksseitigen Ukraine, die im XVII. Jhdt. an das Zarenreich Russland fiel: centre| 600 px|Ukraine-Linsseitig-Ukraina-Livoberezzhya 'Struktur des Wappenbuches' Wohltuend ist, dass der Autor mit dem Unfug alles "polnischen Adel" zu nennen, aufräumt - somit nennt er das Werk Herbarz szlachty wolyńskiej - Wappenbuch des Adels Wolhyniens. Bedauerlicher Weise folgt der Autor einer anderen Tradition - der geringen Auflage, so dass am 16. 12. 2013 die Nachricht eintraf, dass die beiden ersten Bände bereits vergriffen sind. Sein Werk ist geeignet verschiede Angaben in den bisherigen Standartwerken von Boniecki und Uruski im Bezug auf Personenzuordnung zu korrigieren, da er anhand der Akten bei jedem Geschlecht die Zugehörigkeit zu der entsprechenden Wappengenossenschaft ermittelt hat. Dies betrifft hauptsächlich Uruski, da Boniecki offensichtlich aus Problemen der Quellenzugänglichkeit eher dieses Gebiet gemieden hat). Die Wappenzugehörigkeit in dem Uradelsystem der Szlachta der Adelsrepublik bildet ein überordnetet Regelkriterium. Die bisher erschienene 2 Bände beinhalten 2.096 Gnadenakte für 1.865 Familien mit der Nennung von 2.088 Wappenszuordnungen (nur insgesamt 8 Gnadenakte weisen keine Wapennennung auf!), wobei bei 6 Gnadenakten eine alternative Wappenzuordnung genannt wurde. Es treten 58 Namensvariationen der Familien (Doppelname oder Przydomek) und die Nennung einer Vielzahl bisher unbekannten Wappenrufe. Die Einträge sind so aufgebaut (ca. 2-3 Einträge auf einer Seite): 1. Siedlungsort der adelslegitimierten Familie, 2. Vornamen der adelslegitimierten Familienmitglieder und Vorstellung des Abstammungsnachweises, 3. Name der Wappengenossenschaft mit der die Familie siegelt, 4. Datum der Adelslegitimierung sowie Beschlussnummer der legitimierenden Adelsversammlung, 5. Adelsklasse in das Adelsbuch der Gubernie in das die Familie eingetragen wurde. Zur Verifikation der Angaben wird der augenblickliche Aufbewahrungsort der Akten als auch die Bezeichnungen des Bestandes, Fondnummer, Nr. der Beschreibung, Aktenzeichen und Nummer der Karte im Archivbestand angeführt. Business must be - auch Genealogen müssen etwas beißen, daher enthalten die obigen Informationen kaum mehr als in den kaiserlichen Publikationen aus dem XIX. und XX. Jhdt. zu finden ist - allerdings leichter lesbar, denn es ist in Polnisch und nicht in Russisch im kyrillischen Alphabet, ist neu erwerbbar und mit Quellennachweis versehen, womit die Merkmale einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit erfüllt wären. Der Clou ist, dass sich der Autor in Fotokopie der entsprechenden Archivbestände sichern konnte, die in seinem Büro - gegen Gebühr, allerdings in nicht bekannter Höhe - abgerufen werden können. Somit handelt es sich eigentlich zugleich um einen Einkaufskatalog. Dazu sind in die Familieneinträge nicht nur die Materialien aus den Archiven eingeflossen, sondern auch Ergebnisse aus der seit 2005 betriebenen Auftragsforschungen in seiner genealogisch-heraldischen Büro "Nowina", die der Autor in Radom in Ostpolen betreibt. Allerdings verbleibt auch hier der Autor in der Allianz polnischsprachiger genealogischer Nachschlagewerke, dann selten werden konkrete Lebensdaten präsentiert, was wiederum den Wert der Publikation einschränkt. Auch wenn der Autor den Weg von Prof. Dworzaczek beschritten hat, die Szlachta nur eines Teiles der Adelsrepublik darstellen zu wollen, bleibt abzuwarten, wie viel des Gesamtbestandes er publizieren kann. In Planung sind 7 - 12 Bände, womit auch die Gubernien Kiew und Podolien abzudecken wäre. Möglicher Weise wird sich wie auch bei Dworzaczek zeigen, dass auch die Gesamtdarstellung des Adels auch nur eines Teile dieses Riesenreiches für ein Menschenleben zu viel sei. Und dies obwohl die Arbeit von Chorowiec nicht mit der Leistung von Dworzaczek im Punkte der Eindringung in die Materie verglichen werden kann. Es wäre kein all zu großes Unterfangen, neben dem Texteintrag auch eine Stammtafel zu erstellen. Dies würde insbesondere die weltweite Nutzbarkeit des Werkes wesentlich erhöhen. Dies ist fast unverständlich, denn das hat sogar Prof. Dworzaczek ohen elektronische Hilfsmittel geschafft. Um diesen Mängel abzustellen, ist in der Redaktion des WIKI angedacht im Rahmen des Adelslexikons diese Tabellen nachzuliefern. Es handelts sich vielfach nur um 3-5 Generationen, die zu erfassen wären, die aber eine Anbindung zu anderen Datenbeständen erheblich erleichtern würde. Das Papier weist im Unterschied zu anderen Titeln, die im Selbstverlag erscheinen, eine gute Qualität auf, so dass das Werk sicherlich die 100 - Jahresgrenze übersteht und ist durch die Buchstabengröße sehr gut lesbar - und damit auch sehr gut z. B. zur Google-Übersetzung geeignet. 'Ende der guten Nachrichten' Damit aber enden auch die guten Nachrichten. Jedes Band enthält nicht einmal einen Index der Familieneinträge, von einem Gesamtindex ganz zu schweigen. Auch ein Ortnamensindex sucht man vergeblich. Die Einträge sind nicht einmal durchnummeriert, so dass es nicht bekannt ist, wie viele Familien in dem jeweiligen Band vorgestellt werden. Und dies ist nicht nur sehr schade, denn bei Einhacken des Textes in modernen Textverarbeitungsprogrammen ist es kein Aufwand. Bedauerlicher Weise wird hier die Geringschätzung des Publikums und die Funktion als Verkaufskatalog erneut deutlich. Möglicher Weise ist nach Abschluss der Reihe ein Indexband angedacht, ob er jedoch erscheint ist in Anbetracht von "Ein-Mann-Edition" nicht gesichert. Bedauerlich ist auch das Fehlen von Querverweisen, denn wer würde beispielsweise die fürstliche Familie Andrault de Buy unter dem Eintrag Fürst Hinglatt des Wappens Hinglatt suchen (Band I, Seite 158)? In der allgemeinen Literatur wird sie erwähnt unter Fürst Andrault de Buy h. Andrault - der Gesamtname lautet Fürst Andrault de Buy ['''auch polonisiert als '''Buj anzutreffen'] Hinglatt, Graf de Langvedoc Langeran des Wappens Andrault' (Wappen mit Elementen des schwedischen Hauses Waza). Auch wenn er so adelslegitimiert und in die Matrikel eingetragen worden ist. Fast erstaunlich ist der Fakt des Unterlassens der Angabe der russischen und ukrainischen Namensform zumindest der Familie und der Wappenangabe. Wäre dieses vollbracht könnte das Werk - trotz der oben aufgeführten Mängel - als bahnbrechend angesehen werden. Diese Unterlassung ist um so unverständlicher als es allen Nutzern das Leben erleichtern würde und könnte so manche Diskussion über die richtige Transliteration oder Transcription überflüssig machen. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass im dem hoffentlich erscheinenden Index dieser Unterlassung behoben wird. Ein Bespiel der Transliteration- / Transcription-Problematik: Die uradlige Kosaken-Familie Лисенко wird im '''Deutschen als Lissenko oder Lysenko transcribiert [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nathalie_Lissenko Nachweis Wikipedia] im Englischen transcribiert als Lisenko [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natalya_Lisenko Nachweis Wikipedia], im Französischen als Lissenko [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nathalie_Lissenko Nachweis Wikipedia] und im Polnischen als Łysenko transcribiert (unter weglassen der Sonderzeichen wird es zu Lysenko) [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myko%C5%82a_%C5%81ysenko Nachweis Wikipedia]. Man erhält also mindesten 3 unterschiedliche Ergebnisse. Faktisch jedoch handelt es sich um die kosakische Familie Łysienko, somit hat also keine einzige der obigen Trasliterationen / Transcriptionen zum richtigen Resultat geführt! Лисенко wird heraldisch klassifiziert als Łysienko mit den Wappen Łysienko wobei es noch eine andere Familie des gleichen Namens gibt, die mit dem Wappen Przestrzał siegelte. Da für die Feststellung der uradeligen Eigenschaft nach dem Rechtssystem der Res Publica Serenissima alleine die heraldische Klassifizierung anzunehmen ist, ist davon auszugehen, dass als die Originalnamensform in lateinischem Alphabet eben Łysienko und in dem gekürzten Stammalphabet eben Lysienko zu gelten habe. Dies ist noch ein einfaches Beispiel der Problematik ohne komplizierte Namensform und ohne fehlende Buchstagen wie z. B. H und G, für die es im Russich-Ukrainischen nur einen Buchstaben gibt. Dabei ist in diesem Fall eine gesicherte Zuordnung zwar erschwert, aber doch nur deshalb, weil es keine adligen Familien Lisenko / Lissenko / Lysenko oder Łysenko gibt. In anderen Fällen entsteht eine kaum lösbare Vermischung unterschiedlicher Familien, Ebenfalls als großes Manko der Arbeit ist zu erwähnen das Fehlen der Vorstellung sowohl der Konzeption als auch des Gesamtbestandes der Archivquellen - insbesondere auch der Kriterien der Auswahl der Familien und was noch wichtiger ist - der Familien, die ausgelassen werden. Nach dem Vorwort und der Einführung zu urteilen, wurde der Fokus einseitig auf den Uradel aus den polnischen Stammgebieten gelegt und somit den Uradel litauischer, rusinischer ukrainischer, kosakischer und tatarischer Herkunft nur am Rande berücksichtigt wie die Nobilitierungen und Standeserhöhungen, von den systemmäßigen Adelungen des XIX. und XX. Jhdt. ganz zu schweigen. Und damit schließt sich der Kreis der unheiligen Allianz seit dem erscheinen der 10 + 1 bändigen 2. erweiterten Ausgabe von Kasper Niesiecki - und zwar der Versuch, die Szlachta der Adelsrepublik doch als polnischen Adel darzustellen. Es wird deutlich, dass das Unterfangen bedauerlicher Weise weder wissenschaftlich neutral noch der Erfassung des Adelsstandes dient, sondern aus nationalen Beweggründen erfolgt. Es taugt absolut wenn man auf einem recht einfachen Weg die Kopien des Archivmaterials und - was natürlich besonders wichtig ist - die Transcription und Übersetzung der bestehenden Archivakten von den Autor haben möchte. Sonst führt wegen der Selektion der vorgestellten Familien an den kaiserlichen Originaldrucken kein Weg vorbei - irgendwann kommt ein Reprint der Verzeichnisse der Adelslegitimationen und möglicher Weise eine englisch- oder deutschsprachige Übersetzung hinzu, womit auch die verbindlich Transcription der russischsprachigen Einträge der Adelsfamilien vorgegeben wäre. 'Zugänglichkeit-Bestellung' Da die Werke im Selbstverlag erscheinen, ist die Bestellung direkt an den Autor zu richten (Kubon & Sagner kann es sicherlich beim Autor auch besorgen, wird aber sicher wesentlich teuerer). Bedauerlicher Weise haben wir vom Autor die Mitteilung erhalten, dass die Auflage des ersten und zweiten Bandes bereits vergriffen ist, so dass die Bestellung nur für die Folgebände erfolgen kann. Aus unser Erfahrung kommen die beiden bisherigen Bände mit einem Gewicht über 2 Kg gut verpackt nach ca. einer Woche ab Versendung heil an und der Gesamtpreis von 62 € (je nach Wechselkurs) inklusive der teueren Versandkosten ist sicherlich gerechtfertigt und gut investiert. Es ist günstiger ist € statt Zloty zu überweisen, die Abwicklung einer Bestellung läuft schnell und zuverlässig. Oleg Chorowiec, Biuro genealogii i heraldyki Nowina, ul. Mostowa 47, PL-26-601 Radom, Telefon: +48 48 389 03 37 (9-18h), Handy: +48 600 971 377, WEB: www.szlachta.com.pl, Mail: biuro.nowina@gmail.com . Die Redaktion im Rahmen ihrer zeitlichen Möglichkeiten versuchen auf der Grundlage der vom Autor freundlicher Weise zur Verfügung gestellten Materialien einen Index für die beiden Bände zu erstellen und zu publizieren. 'Statistik' Die bisher erschienene 2 Bände beinhalten 2.096 Gnadenakte für 1.865 Familien mit der Nennung von 2.088 Wappenzuordnungen (nur insgesamt 8 Gnadenakte weisen keine Wappennennung auf), wobei bei 6 Gnadenakten eine alternative Wappenzuordnung genannt wurde. Es treten 58 Namensvariationen der Familien (Doppelname oder Przydomek) und die Nennung einer Vielzahl bisher unbekannten Wappenrufe. Band I beinhaltet 1.055 Gnadenakte für 953 Familien mit der Nennung von 1.048 Wappenzuordnungen (konnten im ersten Band noch 7 Familien nicht ihrer Wappengenossenschaft zugeordnet, ist es im Band II nur ein Gnadenakt, der keine Wappennennung aufweist). Der Namensgestaltung ist zu vermuten, dass einige der ohne Wappenbenennung aufgeführten Familien eindeutig deutsch- oder französischsprachigen Ursprungs sind, so dass ein Einzelwappen anzunehmen ist (Kaupe, Poncet), so dass es sich im adelsrechtlichen Sinne eher um eine Indigenatserteilung als Adelslegitimation handeln dürfte. Überdies konnte im Band I nur den Familien:Jurkowski, Krysiński, Pietnicki, Przybyszewski und Romanowicz kein Wappen zugeordnet werden. Dies ist im Vergleich zu anderen zeitgenössischen Aufarbeitungen der Adelslegitimierungen als epochal anzusehen. Es treten 31 Namensvariationen der Familie (Doppelname oder Przydomek), einmal die Nennung eines Alternativwappens und die Nennung einer Vielzahl bisher unbekannten Wappenrufe. Band II beinhaltet 1.041 Gnadenakte für 912 Familiennamen mit der Nennung von 1.040 Wappenzuordnungen (nur ein Gnadenakt weist keine Wappennennung auf - Trembecki vel Trębecki im Band II, wobei bei 5 Gnadenakten eine alternative Wappenzuordnung genannt wurde. Es treten 27 Namensvariationen der Familie (Doppelname oder Przydomek), 6 Wappenvariationen Gryff und die Nennung einer Vielzahl bisher unbekannten Wappenrufe. Die übergreifende Bedeutung solcher Werke ersieht man z. B. daran, dass nicht nur Genealogien in der Ukraine angesiedelten Geschlechter vorgestellt werden, sondern auch Beiträge Familien auswärtigen Ursprungs - z. B. im Band I wird auf Seiten 214-220 das Geschlecht Knothe vel Knotte des Wappens Grzymala behandelt, das dem ursprünglich fränkischen Geschlecht Knut, Knaut oder Knode entsprungen ist. Daher bleibt zu hoffen, dass dieses Werk Eingang zumindest in die Lesesäle der deutschsprachigen Universitätsbibliotheken findet. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass die erstmalig erwähnten (und vielfach in Wappenbuch abgebildeten Wappen) nach Abschluss des Wappenbuches in einem Wapppen-Sonderband präsentiert werden. Unabhängig davon ist die Redaktion des WIKIa Szlachta bestrebt eine Zusammenstellung der erstmalig erwähnten Wappen anhand der Klassifizierung von Tadeusz Gajl zu erstellen und zu überprüfen, ob nicht bekannte Wappen bei der Adelslegitimierung im Kaiserreich Russland nur einen anderen Wappenruf erhalten haben. Da die somit ermittelten Wappen mit unbekanntem Wappenruf sich auf eine mindestens 300-jährige Tradition beziehen und bisher nicht klassifiziert wurden, handelt es sich um atypische Fälle des verdunkelten Adels, einem Arbeits-Schwerpunkt der WIKIa Szlachta. Kategorie:Rezensionen